With Her Hair Down
by TheTruthBetween
Summary: The first time they spent time together off-duty, Beverly found herself in Deanna's quarters, watching in fascination as the Betazoid took her hair down.


The first time they spent time together off-duty, Beverly found herself in Deanna's quarters, watching in fascination as the Betazoid took her hair down. The intricate bun she wore was beautiful, but the redhead understood why it was the first thing to be released once Deanna decided to relax.

"What are those?" Beverly asked, as Deanna carefully removed the jeweled headpiece she usually wore.

Deanna smiled, holding the piece out for Beverly to inspect. "They're called melari stones. The headdress itself belonged to my grandmother. It helps me feel closer to home."

Tilting her head, Beverly handed the item back. "Didn't you graduate the Academy five years ago? I'd think you'd be used to it by now."

Chuckling, Deanna shook her head and put the headpiece down. "I've spent most of my commission on Betazed. I was on a ship for six months after graduation, then I was transferred to Betazed to go to the university there and get my degree. After I graduated, I continued to serve there. This is my first assignment since then."

"Wait a minute," Beverly held up one hand before Deanna could continue speaking. "You mean to tell me that in five years in Starfleet, which was spent almost entirely planet-side, and of that, half the time you were getting civilian training... and you still managed to get the rank of lieutenant commander and a spot on the flagship?"

Deanna gave her a serene smile. "I'm **very** good at my job."

"Well damn, I suppose so."

And then Deanna began to take her hair down, unwinding the small braids from the larger bun and letting the main mass fall in gentle waves down her back.

"I didn't realize your hair was so long," Beverly commented, reaching out and drawing a lock of silky hair over Deanna's shoulder. "It must take forever to put up in the mornings."

"It does," Deanna affirmed with a long-suffering sigh. "I'm thinking of cutting it. And maybe going back to curls."

"Is your hair naturally curly?" Beverly idly played with the lock of hair, twisting it around her fingers.

Deanna nodded and hummed, "Mm, yes, very. Ringlets, if I go completely natural, but I've had it wavy before. It's easier to deal with when it's straight, but I do miss the curls sometimes."

"I always wanted curly hair. I had a friend, when I was a child, who had beautiful blonde curls. I was so jealous of her," Beverly chuckled at the memory. Focusing back on Deanna, she eyed her for a moment, then said, "I think curls would look good on you. Maybe soften your look a bit, make it a little less severe."

"You think I look severe?" Deanna asked, leaning back into her couch, content to let Beverly continue to play with her hair, although the other woman seemed unaware she was doing so.

Shrugging, Beverly replied, "Sometimes, yes. Less so since you don't wear a standard uniform, but with your pale skin and red lipstick and such intensely black hair, pulled back in that intricate bun... Yes, sometimes you intimidate people." Smirking then, she pointed out, "Which I'm sure you're aware of. I think you like it, at least a little bit."

"Sometimes," Deanna echoed in answer. "But you're not intimidated by me."

Beverly laughed then, and unwound Deanna's hair from her fingers. "Are you kidding? Of course I am. I'm sure everyone is. Not because of how you style your hair, or how you hold yourself when you're on duty. But because you're a beautiful woman, Deanna, and it's human nature to be intimidated by beauty."

Shifting to sit sideways, Deanna reached her own hand out, running her fingers through Beverly's fiery hair. "Well then I'm sure you're just as intimidating to those around you. I know that if I were to be intimidated by beauty, you would be the one I was most disturbed by."

"Are you saying I'm beautiful?" Beverly asked, her tone amused, although her breath caught in her throat.

Deanna smiled softly, a spark of heat in her dark gaze. "Very much so."

They fell into silence then, eyes locked, and the moment stretched and drew heavy with unspoken words. Just when Beverly thought the tension had to snap, she noticed Deanna leaning closer, and her own eyes fluttered shut.


End file.
